Undisputed Qualities
by Masterob
Summary: When Steve Burnside and others go to feudal era with Kagome and others, chaos break loose. KohakuxRin, ShippoxSatsuki, the latter will have something awkward, you are warned.


**Undisputed Qualities**

_I don't own a damn character. Rated R for High Love, High Profanity & High Violence._

At the Higurashi shrine, Kagome is preparing to go to the feudal era. "Leaving again soon honey?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. "Yes, just waiting for James", Kagome said. Then the doorbell rang. "That must be him", Kagome said. Kagome went to the door. "Hey James, you ready?" Kagome said. "Yeah, um Kagome, remember I said I knew someone, and I would bring him?" James asked. "Yeah", Kagome said. "Well I did, but he brought some friends who wanted to come, they want to meet Shippo", James said. A young man who looked like Leonardo Dicaprio arrived. "Hi, I'm Steve", the young man said. "You really look like Leo", Kagome said. "I get that a lot, but so does my other friend Leon Kennedy, he actually has blonde hair", Steve said. "Steve here fought against Umbrella, and was thought to be dead, but actually survived", James said. "Then you know a lot about supernatural creatures, eh", Kagome said. "What are we fuckin invisible or fuckin what?" said one of the friends in a British accent. "Sorry Man, uh Kagome, this is Maccer, and the other guy is Kent Paul", James said. "Call me Paul", Kent Paul said with an English Accent. "These guys know Tommy Vercetti, Carl Johnson and Claude Speed", James said. "The 3 Grand Theft Auto lords?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, we work for them", Paul said. "You guys got a new member in your gang, his name is James", Steve said. "I'm not in their gang, and I don't plan on joining, since I quit Team Rocket, I'm a changed man", James said. "No, the other James, from Carcer City", Steve said. "James Earl Cash, wanted for murder, involved with a Manhunt", James said. "Can we go now?" Kagome said, a bit freaked out. "I hope Inuyasha doesn't mind, I don't want to hear his bullshit", James said. "Don't worry, I'll talk to him", Kagome said. "Will you need this?" Paul said, holding a bat. "No", Kagome said. "How about…these", he then held condoms. She looked at him rather angrily. "Whenever Tommy gives me that look, it means he wants to kill me", Paul said. "Then we think alike", Kagome said. So they all went down the well.

The 5 met with Inuyasha. "Where the Hell have you been, and who the Fuck are they?" Inuyasha asked. "You remember James, well these are some friends, Steve, Paul & Maccer", Kagome said, "Steve dealt with zombies; Paul & Maccer are a couple of hard-asses". "Whatever, as long as they don't Fuck up", Inuyasha said, then noticed the 3 new ones staring at him, "what the Fuck are you looking at?" Inuyasha asked. "Are those dog ears real?" Paul asked. Inuyasha glared at him. "Everyone is using those evil eyes", Paul said. "Where is everyone?" Kagome asked. "At Kaede's hut", Inuyasha said.

They went to Kaede's village. "Kagome!" Shippo shouted and jumped into Kagome's arms. "Hi Shippo", Kagome said, and kissed his forehead. Inuyasha looked jealous. "Hey Shippo, remember me?" James asked. "I sure do", Shippo said, and then noticed the new guys. "Who are you 3?" Shippo asked. "I'm Steve, this is Kent Paul & Maccer. "You're Shippo, I'm so glad to meet you", Paul said. "Same here", Maccer said. "Wow, I have fans", Shippo said. Miroku arrived with Sango. "Hi, I'm Miroku the Monk, this is Sango the Demon Slayer", Miroku said. "Miroku, aren't you the perverted one?" Steve asked. Miroku looked a little irritated. "Relax, everyone does perverted things, like Maccer, always jerking-off, looking at tits, he even looked at man tits", Paul said. "I was drunk you Bloody, stupid man", Maccer said. "Damn fuckin straight, you even put strange Shit in my drinks, even when I fuckin told you not to", Paul said. "You really need to fuckin chill", Maccer said. "Fuck you", Paul said. "Guys, these aren't things Shippo needs to hear", Kagome said. "Or us", Everyone else said. "Sorry", Paul & Maccer said. "Anyway, we found a rumor of a sacred jewel", Sango said. "It's due north", Miroku said. "Then lets go", Kagome said. "Good luck young ones", Kaede said.

So the 9 travelers went in that direction. They were walking for an hour. "Jesus, how long have we've been walking?" Maccer asked. "Quit your Damn whining", Inuyasha said. "We always take forever", Shippo said, on Paul's shoulder. "Shut the Fuck up Shippo", Inuyasha said. "Hey man, that's not fuckin cool", Paul said. "Yeah, don't Fuck with my friend, or we'll Fuck you up", Maccer said. "Why you", Inuyasha said. "SIT", Kagome said. Inuyasha hit the floor. "Bitch", Inuyasha said, and got another sit. "That was fuckin radical", Maccer said. "Keeps him under my control", Kagome said. "Hear that? You're _her_ Bitch", Paul said to Inuyasha.

They eventually reached a village. "That village looks familiar", Miroku said. "That's Satsuki's village", Shippo said. "Oh, Satsuki, who the Fuck is that?" James asked. "Shippo's first love", Kagome said. "Shippo & Satsuki sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G", Inuyasha teased. "At least the girl I like isn't undead", Shippo said. "You", Inuyasha said, but was sat by Kagome. The new guys looked shocked. "What the Hell does Shippo mean?" Steve asked. "Tell you later", Kagome said. So they all went to the village. "Satsuki!" Shippo said. "Shippo", Satsuki said back. He jumped into her arms. "I missed you", Satsuki said. "Me too", Shippo said. "To be young and in love", Maccer said. "Yeah, I lost my virginity at age 9", Paul said. "Me too", Maccer said. Everyone was shocked. "I thought Miroku was a pervert", Inuyasha said. So they all went to the headmaster's house.

Elsewhere, Koga the wolf demon was snoozing. "Oh Kagome, you rock my world", he said in his sleep, "give me a kiss", he looked up and saw his wolf followers, Ginta & Hakkaku. "Ahh", Koga screamed and hit them on the head. "What the Hell are you doing!" Koga screamed. Then he saw Sesshomaru with them. "You're Inuyasha's brother, aren't you?" Koga said. "Correct", Sesshomaru said. "What the Hell do you want?" Koga asked. "You're help", Sesshomaru said. "With what?" Koga asked. "Naraku", Sesshomaru said. "Keep talking", Koga said. So they were talking business.

At Satsuki's village, the group was in the headmaster's house. "What brings you here?" the headmaster asked. "We're just looking for some jewel shards", Miroku said. "It's north from here", Sango said. Meanwhile, Paul & Maccer were saying things to Shippo. "What are you guys talking about?" Kagome asked in suspicion. "Nothing", the 3 said. "Try it with the girl Shippo", Maccer said. "Yeah, nothin wrong with having fun, right?" Paul said. Shippo went to Satsuki. "Hey Satsuki, I was wondering if, um, you would like to…" Shippo was cut off when a demon broke into the house. "Jesus Christ!" Maccer yelled. Steve grabbed his guns and killed the demon. "Good job Steve", Kagome said. "There are more", Inuyasha said. Everyone went outside to see all the demons with Kagura, the wind sorceress. "Who the Fuck is that?" Steve asked. "Kagura, the evil wind sorceress, an incarnation of Naraku", Miroku said. "Correct, now prepare to die", Kagura said as she attacked. "DANCE OF THE BLADES", Kagura's fan unleashed powerful blades, as she leapt on to her feather. "Watch out!" Kagome yelled, as everyone avoided the blades. "WINDSCAR" Inuyasha yelled as Tetsusiga unleashed a violent attack that killed most of the demons. James grabbed his shotgun, and said like Tony Montana, "Say hello, to my little friend!" He blew away some demons. "Try this, DANCE OF THE DEAD", Kagura resurrected a few villagers that died in the attack, as zombies. "Dammit, more zombies? This sucks Ass", Steve said as he killed the zombies. Meanwhile, Paul & Maccer were killing demons and zombies. "Go Paul, go Maccer", Shippo cheered. Then Kagura came. "Hello kiddies", she said, & took Shippo & Satsuki. "Help!" Satsuki yelled. "No, Shippo, Satsuki", Maccer yelled. Kagura left, the demons left, all the zombies died. "Fuck", Paul said as he punched the ground. "Shippo", Kagome said teary eyed.

Elsewhere, the newly formed team of Koga & Sesshomaru were walking through a forest. "Can't wait to kill that Bitch & her Asshole master for killing my wolf demon tribe", Koga said. "Naraku shall die in due time", Sesshomaru said. Then some demons came. "Oh no", Ginta said. "Not good", Hakkaku said. Koga & Sesshomaru were killing the demons. "Kill those Bastard demons Lord Sesshomaru", Sesshomaru's servant Jaken said. "Wow, that wolf guy is strong", a little girl named Rin said. Kagura appeared behind Rin. "Hello again little girl", she said. Rin turned around & screamed as she was kidnapped. "Oh Shit", Jaken said. Sesshomaru saw as Rin was carried away. Koga noticed Shippo on the feather. Sesshomaru went to Jaken. "Sorry Milord, I didn't know", Jaken said. "Why would Naraku do the same thing twice?" Sesshomaru said, recalling the last time she was kidnapped. "I wonder if that boy will be there", Jaken said, recalling Sango's younger brother Kohaku. "I saw a little fox demon, that's the same one that travels with Kagome", Koga said. "Why would Naraku want him?" Ginta asked. "To get Inuyasha", Koga said. "We shall find Naraku", Sesshomaru said. So they all left to find Naraku.

At Satsuki's village, Kagome was crying. "There, there Kagome, we'll get Shippo back", Miroku said, attempting to grope Kagome, but was caught by James. "We don't have time for one of your Goddamn pervert acts, you Sonuva Bitch!" he yelled. "We'll need help, I know who we can get", Steve said. "You mean Remy Lebeau, Billy Coen & Rebecca Chambers?" Paul asked. "Yeah, but I'll need to go back to the well", Steve said, "I need your shards Kagome". "Can we trust you?" Inuyasha asked. "You want Shippo back or not?" Steve asked. "Ask Kagome, I really don't care", Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha, SITx15", Kagome yelled, and went to Steve, "here take my 3, I trust you can bring help". Steve nodded. "Here, use Kirara", Sango said. Steve jumped on Kirara & went to the well. "Don't listen to Inuyasha Kagome, he cares, he just won't admit it", Sango said. Kagome sniffled, "O.K."

Shippo woke up in a house place, and saw the girls looking over him. "Where am I? Who are you?" Shippo asked Rin. "I'm Rin, were are at Kohaku's house". Shippo looked shocked as Hell. "Kohaku, Sango's little brother?" Shippo said. "Wow, you know him. That's cool. Ooh, there he is", Rin said as Kohaku entered. "Rin, what are you doing here?" Kohaku asked. "A lady brought me here, the same one", Rin said. "Oh", Kohaku replied. "Now what?" Shippo asked. "I am required to kill you", Kohaku said. "What!?" Shippo asked, then he grabbed Rin and Satsuki and tried to run out but saw a demon guard, then Shippo closed the door. "You can't escape, but don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you", Kohaku said. "See, he's really nice", Rin said, she then went to Kohaku and sat by him. "I feel really safe with him around", Rin said. Kohaku hugged Rin back. "Let's leave them alone", Shippo said. He then left to another room with Satsuki. "I really like you Kohaku", Rin said. "I like you too Rin", Kohaku said. They stared at each other, then fell into a kiss, they hugged and kissed each other. Shippo was looking and grew jealous, then remebered Satsuki. "Hey Satsuki, since we may die soon, can I do one final thing with you?" Shippo asked. "What is it?" Satsuki asked. "Can I share my first kiss with you?" Shippo asked. Satsuki blushed. "Of course", Satsuki said, then she shared a kiss with Shippo. They also hugged on the ground, but Shippo was a little more excited and remember what Paul and Maccer told him, and stuck his toungue in her mouth, then rubbed her gentle area and wanted to go down. 'I gotta take it easy, she's just a little girl, and I'm a little bot, maybe if I just focus on the kiss I'll forget what Paul and Maccer told me, just enjoy the kiss, hm, weird liquid, doesn't seem like saliva, that actually sounds disgusting, and these lips are vertical, where am I' Shippo was thinking. He saw his mouth was at her gentle area. "What the hell?" Shippo asked. "What's wrong?" Satsuki asked. Shippo was cringing a little at what he just did. "Nothing", Shippo said. "Continue with what you are doing, it's great", Satsuki said. Shippo was confused at this. "I guess I have no choice", Shippo said, he continued with regret and enjoyment. 'This is so pervertive, I hope no one writes a story about this', Shippo thought. Sorry Shippo, but this is very funny.

Steve eventually got to the well. "Okay Kirara, I'm here", so Steve jumped into the well. After he left, he searched around Tokyo, until he found the 3 he was looking for. "Yo, gang I need your help", Steve said. "With what?" asked Remy "Gambit" Lebeau. "Some of my friends are in trouble, lets go", Steve said. "Go where?" Billy asked. "You'll see", Steve said, "let's go". So the allies went back to the shrine & to the well. "Down there?" Rebecca asked. "Yes", Steve said. "What the Fuck is going on?" asked Billy. "Long story, come on", Steve said, and they all jumped into the well. But Steve dropped a shard near the well without knowing. They reached the other side. "What the Fuck?" Gambit asked when they reached the top. "Welcome to the warring states era", Steve said, "Kirara, come". Kirara transformed. "Holy fuckin Shit", Billy yelled. "Hop on", Steve said. Everyone got on, except for Gambit since there was no more room, and he was freaked.

They arrived at Satsuki's village. "So you came back", Inuyasha said. "Yes I did", Steve said. "Holy motherfucker!" Billy pointed at Inuyasha, "what the Fuck are those?" referring to the ears. "Are those fuckin dog ears?" Gambit asked. Rebecca went to touch them. "Well they are real", she said. "Gang, we're here on a rescue mission", Steve said. "Steve says we have to rescue children", Billy said. "Will you help us?" Kagome asked. "Whatever, I sure as Hell ain't here for R & R", Gambit said. Then Sesshomaru & Koga arrive. "What the Fuck are you 2 doing here?" Inuyasha asked. "Listen Mutt-face, both kids that travel with us are gone, so if we team, we'll save them and kill Naraku", Koga said. He saw the others, "More people from your time Kagome?" "Yes, meet James, Remy, Steve, Billy, Paul, Maccer & Rebecca", Kagome said. "Enough intro, we've got kids to save, lets fuckin move", Maccer said. Everyone went to rescue the children.

Later at Kohaku's hut, the lovers were lying down. "You're a good kisser", Rin said. "Thanks", he said. "If we can only do that everyday", Rin said. "Hopefully we can", Kohaku said. "Wow Shippo, that felt good", Satsuki said. Shippo was shocked and happy, "Yeah it was sweet Paul & Maccer were right". Kagura walked in, and saw everyone with each other. She assumed what happened here. "Filthy little kids", she said. "Fuck you", Kohaku said. "You Sonuva Bitch", Kagura said attempting to attack Kohaku, but was stopped when she was shot. It was Billy. "Dammit, more people", Kagura said. Gambit arrived. "S2 CARD PICK-UP", he fired an entire deck at her. "Damn", Inuyasha said. "Those cards can kill?" Miroku asked. "If Gambit uses them", Steve said. Koga stepped in. "I'll kill her", he then gave her a very powerful kick, which took her to a tree. He then used his claws to stab her neck, and remove her head. "Jesus Christ", Gambit said. "Sayonara Bitch", Koga said, as he tossed her head.

Naraku was north where the shard was, but knew Kagura died. "Damn", he said, "these new people are strong". Then a demon busted out of him. It was Musou. "I will not go back in your body until I meet Kikyo", he said. "If you kill Inuyasha and his friends, you can do whatever you want, you'll be free from me", Naraku said. "Where are the fuckers?" Musou asked. "Don't worry, they'll come to you", Naraku said as he gave Musou a sacred jewel shard. "Destroy that little girl's village", Naraku referred to Satsuki. Musou left.

Inuyasha went to Shippo. "Shippo are you…why does your breath smell weird?" Inuyasha asked. "Rin, this boy's scent is on you too", Sesshomaru said. "That's because Kohaku was kissing, as was Shippo with Satsuki, he also licked her vagina", Rin said. Everyone was shocked beyond all reason. Steve turned to Paul & Maccer and said, "What the Fuck did you tell him?" "Um", Paul & Maccer said, then ran off, being followed by Steve. Sesshomaru glared at Kohaku. "I can explain sir", Kohaku said, but was choked by Sesshomaru. "Let my brother go you Bastard", Sango said. Kagome was shockingly strangling Shippo. "Lady what the Fuck is wrong with you?" Billy said trying to help Shippo. Paul & Maccer were brought back by Steve, and then saw Shippo being strangled, so Maccer speared Kagome. Steve grabbed his gun and shot into the air and said, "Everybody stop, now I know you're all upset because these kids had made out, and Shippo did something weird worthy of a good story, but we can't start killing each other, we have an asshole to find, now lets cooperate". Sesshomaru released Kohaku, and glared at Sango. Paul & Maccer stepped away from Kagome. Shippo was shocked at what happened and just sat there til Satsuki picked him up. "Steve, I don't think everyone is on the same page now", Rebecca said. "Look people, would you rather have them dead?" Steve asked. He saw Satsuki glaring at him for what happened to Shippo. "Goddammit", Steve said. "Let's just head back to the village", James said, very shocked. Satsuki cuddled Shippo; he was heartbroken after what Kagome did to him. Sango was very concerned for her brother, especially with an angry Sesshomaru around. Sesshomaru doesn't blame Rin; she didn't know the error of her ways.

Meanwhile at Kagome's time, a Raccoon City Cop Kevin Ryman arrived at the shrine looking for his friends. "Yo, anybody here?" he asked. Mrs. Higurashi came. "Are you looking for someone?" she asked. "Just some friends, they came by I believe", Kevin said. "They're not here right now, but would you like some tea?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. "Sure", Kevin said. He sat next to Kagome's brother Sota. "Your friends are with my sister", he said. "Where are they?" Kevin asked. "Come on", Sota said. They went to the well. "Down that well?" Kevin asked. Sota nodded and picked up a jewel shard. "You'll need this, jump in the well", Sota said. "Kid, are you bullshittin' me?" Kevin asked. "Just jump down the Damn well", Sota said. Kevin shrugged and jumped down the Damn well. He saw an incredible light. When he got to the other side, he climbed out and saw a different world. "What…the…Fuck?" he said in shock.

Back to the group. "I can't believe what happened back there, all because of Paul & Maccer", Steve said. Paul & Maccer stopped. "What the Bloody Fuck are you talking about?" Paul asked. "What the Fuck do you mean our fault, asshole?" Maccer asked. "You told Shippo things that at his age shouldn't be told", Steve said. "Sir, don't blame them, or the fox, I started with the girl", Kohaku said. "Don't take the blame Kohaku, I was gonna do it anyway", Shippo said. "It wasn't bad or anything", Satsuki said. "Yeah, it tickled", Rin said. "Anyway, we gotta find Naraku, so these people don't have a worthless trip", James said. "Hey, where are the jewel shards?" Inuyasha asked. "Oh I got them", Steve pulled out 2. "Where's the 3rd, I gave you 3", Kagome said. Steve was franticly searching. "Oh Shit, I must've dropped it at Kagome's house", Steve said. Everyone looked at him. "Hey, it's the safest place it could be", Steve said. Kagome got a sense. "I sense a sacred jewel shard up north, only it's closer", she said. "My village", Satsuki said.

When the gang got there, everyone was dead, and the demon stood there with a jewel shard on his head. "Musou", Inuyasha said. "Hello Inuyasha", Musou said. "You Bastard, what have you done to my village!" Satsuki yelled. Musou laughed. "WINDSCAR", Inuyasha attacks Musou, but misses. Musou rushes at Inuyasha, but was hit by Sango's Hirakito. "You Bitch", Musou said. Billy, Steve, Rebecca & James shot at him. "Idiots, I'm not easily killed", Musou said. Gambit started using his cards. Musou got angry and punched everyone. He went to Shippo. "Say goodnight Brat", Musou said. "No, Shippo!" Maccer yelled. He was gonna stab him, but was shot in the back of the head. The shard came out, and he fell dead. Shippo looked up to see a man with a .45 handgun. "Kevin? What the Fuck are you doing here?" Steve asked. "Looking for you, what the Hell kind of place is this?" Kevin asked. "Feudal Japan", Steve said. "How did you get here?" Inuyasha asked. "With this jewel I found near that well the little boy showed me", Kevin said. "Give me that", Inuyasha took the jewel. "Jesus, what an asshole", Kevin said. Inuyasha growled. "Hey you have…" Kevin pointed to Inuyasha's head. "Enough with my fuckin ears!" Inuyasha said. Shippo talked to Kevin. "Thanks for saving my life mister", Shippo said. "No problem kid", Kevin said, patting Shippo's head, "you remind me of when I was a kid, cute, innocent" "Not that innocent", Kagome said. "What's her deal?" Kevin asked. "She's upset because Shippo got laid", Maccer said. "Excellent. So she's your mom kid?" Kevin asked. "No, my mom & dad are dead", Shippo said. "Same here, at the same age too", Kevin said. "She's angry with me, she even strangled me, and she used to really love me", Shippo said. "Love hurts kid, but don't worry, if she does that again, I'll arrest her, she shouldn't do that, especially at her age", Kevin said. "Same with Inuyasha, he always hits me, and he's older", Shippo said. "Relax, if he hits you, I'll kick his Ass", Kevin said.

Then an army of demons came. "Holy motherfucker", James said. Kanna stepped in. "You will all die", she said. The demons were coming, but were easily killed by the gang. "Shoot the girl", Steve said to the gun-armed crew. They did, but the bullets were reflected back. Luckily, everyone dodged. "The mirror reflects attacks", Inuyasha said. "Couldn't tell us that sooner?" Steve said. Kanna started stealing Steve's soul. "No, Steve", Kagome said. Then Gambit came to Kanna. "Straight attacks won't work eh, KINETIC HOLOCAUST", Gambit punched the ground, and the cards came from beneath, and Kanna couldn't stop it, so she was hit. She was on the floor, and Gambit went to her. "Nighty-night Bitch", Gambit said, and he threw a card at her. She was dead. "All of Naraku's incarnations are dead", Miroku said. "These people are a real help", Shippo said. "Hell yeah", Maccer said. "Naraku, you're next", Inuyasha said. So they left.

Next morning, they were sleeping in a forest, Inuyasha wakes up to see Kevin inches from his face. "I dreamt that you had to suck Kagome's breast to live", Kevin said. Inuyasha got angry. "You need to run to live", he said, but was attacked from behind by Paul & Maccer. They, Billy & Gambit held down Inuyasha, while Shippo walked to him. "Now for revenge for all the times you hit me", he said. Kagome woke up to see everyone beating the Shit out of Inuyasha. "What are you guys doing!?" she yelled. "Nothing", they all said simultaneously after letting go of him. Inuyasha was gonna get them, but Naraku came, and hit Inuyasha with his tentacles. "Inuyasha", Naraku said. "You", Inuyasha said. Gambit stepped in. "I'll handle this", he said, "S2 CARD PICK-UP", Gambit fired a whole deck at Naraku. Naraku got up and stabbed Gambit with his tentacle. "Shit, Gambit!" Billy said, then looked at Naraku, "you Sonuva Bitch". He took a Magnum and shot Naraku multiple times. Naraku lifted him by his neck, and tossed him to a tree. "Puny human", Naraku said. Sesshomaru stepped in. "Die", he said as he attacked with his sword. Naraku started attacking him with his legs, but Sesshomaru kept cutting them off. But Sesshomaru was caught by surprise and was severely wounded by Naraku's legs. "Now die", Naraku said as he grabbed a sword & attempted to stab him. Rin stepped in, and jumped on Sesshomaru. "No don't", she said. "You think I would stop for a bratty little girl like you?" Naraku asked. Kohaku stepped in and chopped off the arm Sesshomaru was using. "No you don't", Kohaku said. "Kohaku, you dare betray me, I shall remove the jewel shard from your back", Naraku said. "WINDSCAR", Inuyasha said as he attacked Naraku. Naraku got up. "Damn you to Hell", Naraku said. James stepped in with his gun. "Die asshole", James began shooting Naraku. "Idiot human", Naraku said as he cut James with his sword. "WINDTUNNEL", Miroku said, drawing Naraku towards the void in his hand. "You think you would've learned", Naraku said as he threw poisonous insects at Miroku's hand. Miroku wasn't able to close the windtunnel before the bugs entered, and he was poisoned. "Dammit", Miroku said holding his hand. Then an arrow was shot at Naraku's back. It was Kikyo. "Kikyo, what the Fuck are you doing here?" Naraku asked. Kikyo said nothing, and left. Then, Kagome shot an arrow at Naraku. (These are sacred arrows). Inuyasha grabbed his sword. "WINDSCAR", he unleashed another powerful attack. "SACRED ARROW", Kagome shot her 2nd arrow. Steve grabbed a Rocket Launcher. "Die you Prick!" Steve shot a rocket. All 3 attacks hit Naraku. He then fell on the floor. "Is he dead?" Kagome asked. Naraku was alive, but weak, so he attempted to crawl out of there. Kevin grabbed some pesticide and poured it on Naraku. "Shippo, do the honor", he said. "FOX FIRE", Shippo threw a fireball at Naraku. Naraku caught fire and died. "Now he's dead", Kevin said. "You did great Shippo", Maccer said. "Good work", Paul said. "Are you bullshittin' me?" Inuyasha said, "my windscar, Kagome's arrow & Steve's Rocket are what weakened him", Inuyasha said. "Shut the Fuckin Hell up", Paul said. "Yeah you faggot-assed Sonuva Bitch", Maccer said. "My mom was human asshole", Inuyasha said very quietly. Sesshomaru healed, then went to the wounded and resurrected them with his Tensasuiga.

So everyone was at the well. "I guess it's time I took everyone back", Kagome said. "I'll miss you guys", Shippo said to Kevin, Paul & Maccer. "Don't worry, we'll meet again soon", Paul said. Shippo went to Gambit & Billy. "Thanks for helping me beat up Inuyasha", he said. They gave him a thumbs up. Rin went to Sango. "Is it O.K. if Kohaku was my boyfriend?" Rin asked. "Sure, if Sesshomaru doesn't mind", Sango said. "He doesn't", Rin said. "You're not the only one with a boyfriend", Satsuki said, "Shippo is a real sweetheart". "Kohaku's better", Rin said. "No, Shippo is", Satsuki said. "Kohaku!" Rin yelled. "Shippo!" Satsuki yelled. The 2 girls started arguing. "To be young and in love", Kevin said. Everyone said there good-byes, Kohaku stayed with Sesshomaru to be with his girlfriend. Sango doesn't mind, as long as Kohaku stayed alive. Koga stayed with Sesshomaru as well, figuring they'd make a helluva team. Satsuki stayed with Shippo, after he begged Inuyasha. Kagome asked for Shippo's forgiveness for strangling him. Shippo said yes, only if Kagome let him sleep next to Satsuki whenever he wanted. They had a deal. Inuyasha was still puzzled by Kevin's dream. Paul & Maccer eventually returned and gave Shippo a leather jacket, a jersey a cap, and some dark blue pants. They gave Satsuki biker babe clothes. Shippo & Satsuki were 7-year-olds with criminal records. They gave Inuyasha a John Cena CD, and walkman with it. Inuyasha now loves John Cena. (Not in a Gay way you perverted Bastards). The search for the Shikon Jewel Shards continues.

I hope you enjoyed, aspecially that brief 4th wall break, I bet no one ever did a story with Shippo doing that, I am original.


End file.
